2nd Anniversary Ranking Season
__NOEDITSECTION__ December 2018 Season - Thank You For #COMPASS's 2nd Anniversary! - 6th of December 2018 to 16th of December 2018 It is all thanks to everyone that #COMPASS is able to celebrate it's second anniversary. You all have my deepest gratitude. To commemorate the second anniversary, this year too we will have the comments from every Heroes. /whrr-tschzz-tschzz-roll-roll-THUD/ The data is corrupted, now I really do not know which comment belongs to whom. But that is not a big problem, is not it? ...It was broken last year too? Of course that was not on purpose, yes? It was certainly not because I wanted to claim the human observation data you have tested. "An absolute delight! Lemme put on a flashy celebration fireworks for 'ya!" "Cherry pie! Oh gosh, my tears are flowing. This thrill...I won't forget it even if I die!" "No need to thank me. I'll say this again, I'm only doing my job. Teyah!" "It is also thanks to the highest of my virtue. Come here, I'll allow you to talk to me just for today." "Hmph, second anniversary you said? Couldn't care less. Remember that hope is the spice to despair." "It must be thanks to all your good behaviors. God is watching over us all." "Hello hello~! When you put me, the popular pretty ninja, this is to be expected!" "Cantabille! I shall hold a celebratory concert with my orchestra tonight." "There is no need to include an assassin in this...But, I will celebrate as a representation of my wife tonight." "I don't really get it but it's a celebration, right? Then let's hold a retro game tournament with everyone!" "It's all thanks to everyone's support! I'm so happy. I even get to hold a solo live concert. So from now on too, I'll work hard with all my best!" "Considering Ririka's popularity, this result is just within calculation. Ah yeah, why don't we do Ririka☆Ruruka The Movie Volume 3 movie night?" "Uhmmm, Coquelicot doesn't really get it, but parties makes Big Bro laughs so I'm glad." "It's all thanks to everyday's fun pranks. From tomorrow on I'll think of a beeeetter mooooore fun pranks so come and join me, okay!" "Pat me more, Hubby! Buuut, if you dare looking at other girls just because it's a party....you know what happens, right?" "It's also thanks to the ancestor's blessings. To take pride in the second anniversary, and never forget to send your prayers for the earth, got it?" "Oh thank goodness I can still kill kill because you know I haven't kill enough There has to be lots of people I can kill at the party It's okay if I kill right? I love you all to death." "My underlings will also attend later. Before my fussy vice leader comes to nag you, let's drink and enjoy some wine together, shall we?" "Truly a wonderful thing. In the name of Her Majesty, I express my gratitude once again." "I'm so happy! Now we can jump over walls together more!" "...Se-cond-An-ni-ver-sa-ry? Huh, it's not my first anniversary party? Seriously?? It's a whole different thing you damn prattling machine!!" ...Right? No problem, is not it? I believe in all of you. Ehem Well then, I will announce the Second Anniversary Season For the goods, I have prepared "Commemoration Party Photo Card and Icon". Now because the together with the staffs too we are all excited From now on too, may #COMPASS can serve you longer! Limited Time Card 【Thank You For Second Anniversary】All Heroes' Assembly Party Type 1: Card Type - Healing Type 2: Card Type - All Ability: TBA Ranking Icons Ranking Rewards Category:Ranking Seasons